


Comfort

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Fareeha is having a rough night.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: The way you said "I love you" [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/711270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Comfort

It must have been something she ate. She couldn’t remember what, but it had to be something to have her feeling like this. She thanked God for small mercies, at least: so far, it was just coming out of one end. 

“Fareeha, love?” Angela’s voice was muffled by the door between them. 

“Yeah?” Fareeha said, her voice slightly hoarse from repeated retching. 

“I brought you some water,” she said. The door handle rattled slightly. “Can you let me in?”

“Not yet,” Fareeha said. Leaning over the toilet, she retched again, but her stomach had long since been emptied. She just wished _it_ knew that. 

“ _Liebling_ , please,” Angela said, with a sigh. “I _am_ a doctor, you know.”

“I know.” Fareeha let herself slide onto the floor, her forehead resting against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. She’d probably be disgusted by that later, but she didn’t have the capacity to care right now. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Fareeha laughed, a soft rush of air past her lips that was almost soundless. “Like shit,” she said, closing her eyes. 

Angela made a soft, sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“Not your fault,” Fareeha said. She cracked one eyelid open cautiously, then clenched it shut again as the room swam, bringing on a fresh wave of nausea. 

There was quiet behind the door, and Fareeha wondered if Angela had gone back to bed. 

“You still there?” she asked. 

“I’m here,” Angela said. “Should I go?”

Fareeha hesitated. “No, stay.”

“Okay.”

There was silence for a while. Fareeha felt the nausea beginning to abate, but was reluctant to move, wary of anything that might set it off again. Instead, she just sat still, trying to think about something else. 

“Hey, Angela?” she said, after a long stretch of silence. 

“Yes, Fareeha?” Angela’s voice was still quiet, soft and gentle. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Fareeha could hear the smile in her voice. She smiled, too - carefully, in case the movement upset her stomach again. Maybe everything felt like shit right now, but at least she had this. 


End file.
